


小甜饼属于鹰眼

by zongcaiWu



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zongcaiWu/pseuds/zongcaiWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>毋庸置疑，鹰眼是个热爱作死的家伙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	小甜饼属于鹰眼

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐+情人节快乐！  
> 我想吃粮，我饿。

这个主意最初是由鹰眼提出来的。

在怪物岛的事件以后，Clint和Scott的关系有了飞跃的提升。他们从相看相厌的敌对状态变成能头碰头肩并肩地商量一起去哪里吃东西的好朋友，快得没人知道中间发生过什么（当然，黑寡妇能猜到一些，她总是那么敏锐），就像是唰的一下，他们就好上了。而在某一次Clint因为Tony在埋头研制些新的不知道什么玩意儿拒绝访客于是他去找Scott解决一些弓箭上的小问题，然后他们坐下来吃着被Scott缩小了藏起来的的小甜饼讨论关于开发新箭头的事情度过了一个愉快的下午后，Clint就只往Scott的房间里跑了——Scott的实验室就在他房间了，所有的装置包括那个叫Joey的Al都安置在一个倒扣的金属盒子里。

Scott想过把他的实验室放在院子的蚁丘里，但是这个提议被否决了。“Scott，你已经搬进了复仇者大厦。”Tony这样说着，于是Scott只好在他的房间里建了一个微型的实验室。当然那里面依然到处爬着各种的蚂蚁，那些可爱的小家伙几乎无处不在。

在提出那个想法那天Clint快要把Scott库存的小甜饼都吃完了。Scott对小甜饼不算特别的热衷，通常这种甜甜的小零食他都用来喂给他的蚂蚁们或者悄悄带给他的女儿——只不过现在那些零食都进了Clint的肚子里。Scott正埋头维护着他的枪，工作台上整整齐齐地摆着许多装着皮姆粒子的收集瓶。Clint喝着牛奶看着桌上瓶子里那些红红蓝蓝飘上飘下的粒子，突发奇想：“嘿，Scott，给我弄些能释放皮姆粒子的箭怎么样。”

Scott停下手上的活儿抬头去看Clint。Clint正翘着脚拿着杯子看着他，嘴唇上还有一圈儿奶沫。虽然他们在研制新的箭头这点上经常会有一些匪夷所思的想法，但他们就像是默契地避开他们间那一段不堪回首的历史一样避开皮姆粒子不谈。这其中当然不涉及他们的过去，单纯只是因为一些，大家都懂的，对所有物的占有欲罢了。

他们有了一瞬间的对视。然后Clint拿起杯子遮住了他的眼睛，Scott低头继续摆弄他的枪。“可以的。”他说，“但是首先你得答应我不拿着它们去捉弄人…或者卖弄技巧。”

“啊哈，等你造出来再说。”Clint把牛奶一饮而尽，伸手去摸小甜饼，“嗷，Scott，你的小甜饼没了。”

“哦是吗，都是你吃的。”Scott头也不抬，把手边一个小铁盒推过去，“喏，薄荷糖。”

“噢。”Clint拿了一颗薄荷糖塞进嘴里，口齿不清却依然说个不停。鹰眼是个聒噪的家伙，不分场合时机地聒噪。Scott分出小半心神去听Clint喋喋不休那些一大半都是没营养的废话的内容，他能保持着那份激情说上好久。

这跟过去他们共事的经历完全不同。说到过去。那时候Scott才刚离婚，为了养活自己和支付每个月的抚养费而烦恼奔波，近乎走投无路。就在这时犯罪马戏团来到他们的小镇，他们聘请了Scott为他们改良原有的技术和研发新的技术，提供的报酬相当可观。Scott几乎没有犹豫就答应下来，他确实非常需要钱，而且是大量的钱。尽管如此，他跟马戏团里的人没有多少交集，通常情况下他会去询问马戏团的成员对于改装装备的想法，又或者根据马戏团团长的想法待在帐篷里某个特定的地方忙活。他对巧射的第一印象不是很好，那是个嚣张的家伙，认为像他这样的本地人不值得深交。考虑到他们实际上预谋的行动，这样的想法其实也没错。他们的初次交谈并不愉快，但在使用过Scott制作的箭矢进行表演之后Clint对他的态度有所缓和，怎么说那也是Scott出品的手工货。事实上如果跟Clint熟了以后就会发现他是个很有趣的人，他还悄悄带过Scott去到大帐篷里看他们的表演，甚至在一个寂静的夜晚里有过意料之外的擦枪走火，值得惋惜的是在一切有进一步发展之前他们就闹掰了。

那晚是Clint守着仓库，所以那支Scott制作的爆炸箭炸在了Clint的脸上。Scott的解释是这纯粹是巧合，毕竟无论是谁把守都得挨上那一下。所有Scott经手过的器材在一阵电流的嗞嗞声过后都坏了，除了Clint箭筒里的那些箭。他们的钱也没了。之后Clint就再也没听到过关于Scott的消息，直到第二任蚁人出现。

他们一起讨论的情景像极了他们的过去，但远不如现在相处起来的放松与自如。他们心照不宣地回避着过去的暧昧，尽可能地像好哥们儿一样对待对方，却总会不经意间表现出过度的亲昵。他们的队友们似乎察觉到什么，好几次黑寡妇看着Clint欲言又止，万幸的是他们什么都没说。

或许她觉得他们能处理好他们的关系。或许吧。

Scott正在试图弄出一支符合Clint期望的箭。他看上去又要熬夜，尽管Clint一再说明他不急着要用，Scott还是坚持要把它弄出来。于是Clint就说只要他不睡他就不走，坐在Scott的实验室里看着他摆弄器材，结果第二天早上他是躺在自己床上被Thor和Hulk弄出来的噪声吵醒的，作为整个联盟里最扛打的两个他们对于“谁最耐揍”这一点有着执着的好胜心。

看上去他是在Scott的实验室里睡着了然后被送回自己房间的。这可真丢脸。Clint这样想着，坐起来看见枕头边放着的两支箭，箭头上的玻璃管里面飘动着他无比眼熟的蓝色粒子。

他真的弄出来了。Clint顾不得丢脸的问题，抓起那两支箭拿着弓冲出房门。Thor和Hulk为了争夺猎鹰妈妈制作的小甜饼打得不可开交，隔着好几层都能听见。Clint按下电梯，这可是试验新箭头的好机会。

Clint到达大厅的时候大厅已经一片狼藉。猎鹰站在一边试图阻止他们，但那显然是不可能成功的事情。装着小甜饼的盒子就在桌上，盖子开着，能看见里面还装着不少的饼干。“别担心，猎鹰，我来搞定他们！”Clint喊着，瞄准Thor和Hulk一人来了一发皮姆粒子箭，趁着他们缩小的时候扑过去抄起那盒小甜饼就跑。

Clint顺着楼梯往下跑，找到Scott房间的那一层躲进了Scott的房间。Scott不在房间里，至起码是肉眼上的“不在他的房间里”。Clint打开了位于房间角落金属盒子的顶部，从上往下看去，Scott正趴在他的工作台上酣睡。小小只的，真是可爱。Clint想着，拿出一块小甜饼去推Scott。

“嘿，嘿，Scott，醒醒。”Clint小声喊着，掉落的饼屑让Scott身边围满了蚂蚁。有点恶心，不过Scott经常跟蚂蚁在一块他应该是不会介意的。Clint想着，Scott迷迷糊糊地醒过来了。

“Clint！Clint！Barton！你在干啥！”Scott伸手去推那个（对他而言）非常大块的小甜饼，Clint松了手，于是那一大片饼干掉到了一大群蚂蚁的背上。他把一整盒的小甜饼递过去：“给你的。”

Scott把盒子缩小，放在一只蚂蚁的背上，让它去把那盒小甜饼放好。他叹了口气，似乎明白了些什么，“你是怎么拿到一整盒的？该不是用了我给你做的——”

从楼上传来了地板碎裂的声音，电闪雷鸣中伴随着Hulk盛怒的咆哮，“HAWKEYE!!!”

Scott挑眉，Clint耸了耸肩膀，“我还想问你皮姆粒子在Hulk和Thor身上作用的时间有多长呢。”

“现在你知道了。”Scott说着，骑着一只飞蚁出了他的实验室。他把Clint缩小，歪歪头示意他也上来，“我饿了，带我去吃早餐？”

Clint跨坐在Scott身后，伸手搂住他的腰，飞蚁带着他们离开了复仇者大厦。Scott的房门发出了令人牙酸的撕裂声，他们完全不在意。“没问题。”Clint得意洋洋，“我带你去吃全纽约最好吃的热狗！”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读:)


End file.
